An electronic device may include a USB charging terminal into which a USB charging jack is inserted to charge electric energy. The USB charging jack may be a jack that is formed at one end of a cable for charging any device through a USB. The USB charging jack may be inserted into the USB charging terminal included in the electronic device to supply the electric energy to the electronic device.
The electronic device may also include a connection terminal into which a connection jack is insertable for connecting with other electronic devices. The connection jack may be a jack formed at one end of a cable for connecting two or more electronic devices. The connection jack may be inserted into the connection terminal of the electronic device and may allow the electronic device to perform data communication with another electronic device.
A manner of inserting the USB charging jack into the USB charging terminal or a manner of inserting the connection jack into the connection terminal may be the same as a manner of inserting the insertion jack into a general insertion terminal.
When (or after) an insertion jack is inserted into the insertion terminal, the insertion jack may move or shake excessively due to weight of one or more of the components, or because of external force. In addition, any movement of the insertion jack may be transmitted up to the insertion terminal into which the insertion jack is inserted, thereby causing the insertion terminal to move or shake as well.